Chazarrae Blackwell
Chazarrae "Chaz" Morningstar, is a major recurring character. Chaz is the son of Lucifer Morningstar and Eva Sinclair and the step-son to Katherine Morningstar, as well as the brother to Elisabeth Morningstar. He is the nephew of his father's brother Harrison and he was the nephew of Malachai Morningstar, and the great-nephew of Dahlia, as well as being the only grandson of Silas and the only male cousin of Rose Morningstar, the daughter of his uncle. Chazarrae is an original hybrid and an extremely powerful warlock who practices both ancestral and sacrificial magic. Chazarrae is a 179-year-old hybrid. Chaz is a member of the Morningstar Family and the future leader of the Tremé Coven. Early History Born as Chazarrae Lutarius Sinclair-Morningstar in the Kingdom of Norway, he was a member of the Tremé Coven of witches of warlocks that included his sister Elisabeth and his cousin Rose and the rest of his family. On May 9th, 1994, he killed his biologic mother Eva Sinclair (Hence his surname) for revenge of sacrificing his sister and breaking his father's heart. He brought attention to the Tremé Organization. Personality Warlock Chaz was a surprisingly charmingly unstable newcomer with the unsettling ability to seem normal as the situation demands. He can be both playful and obsessive with a mix of adolescent angst, like stemming from the fact that he was referred as an "abomination" due to his unique magical abilities that his mother could not possess. He was shown as a psychopath originally, after winning the leadership of the coven from his father and then gaining emotions, something later that he confessed to. Tribrid After becoming an original vampire, Chaz's emotions were heightened, included his negative traits; he became more cruel, sadists,ruthless and vengeful also had a sadistic sense of humor. Powers and Abilities Warlock Chaz revealed that he had the ability to absorb a witch or warlocks power and later, used it as his own. This can kill if he were to drain all of the witch or warlock's magic for his needs. Aside from this ability Chaz has no magical powers of his own, and can only practice magic by taking it from someone who does. Despite having no magic of his own he does have the ability to appear out of nowhere when he is being talked about. An example would be his sister asking where he is and as soon as she turns around he is standing in her bedroom. He also demonstrated his coven's ability to turn invisible during his confrontation with Harrison his uncle. Despite having no actual powers of his own, he did pay attention to his father's teachings, as he was quickly able to use his powers to cast spells, showing that he has knowledge requeired. However, the little time he had spent practicing magic has caused him to not be able to focus his abilities very well. It took him a few tries before he could get spells to do what they were supposed to do, however, after that he is capably of easily using them. Hybrid Chaz possess all standard powers and abilities of a hybrid. Weaknesses Chaz has the typical weakness of a warlock. Relationships *Elisabeth and Chaz (Siblings/Best Friends) Chaz and his sister are more than just "Siblings". Chaz claims to have a indescribable love for his sister. Chaz says that he loves his sister like if she was his own child. Chaz will do anything to protect his sister. Chaz may be cruel,ruthless and vengeful, but he is different when he is with his sister. Chaz said that when he is near her, she makes him want to stay alive. *Rose and Chaz (Relatives/Best Friends) *Lucifer and Chaz (Father and Son/Allies) *Eva and Chaz (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Harry and Chaz (Relatives\Allies)